fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celia Borsalino
Celia Borsalino, once known as Aphrodite, was a one of the members of the secret organization, Olympic Code. She turned out to be a spy for Ozen Kaen, also her true partner is Kaiten Sephir. Appearance Celia is a slender, gorgeous woman in her thirties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. Personality Celia is a cheerful person who is almost always smiling regardless of what she is saying, such as when promising to kill someone. She is, however, usually kind, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. Celia also can be very flirtatious. She seems to be somewhat self-conscious when it comes to her love life, as she has denied many men; in return had bad relationships in the past. History Magic and Abilities Celia is a mage of incredible power, one on par with the higher class S-Class mages of Fiore. As she easily took on Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail; defeating the latter with relative ease. She can take multiple low level S-Class mages with ease. As a former member of an organization which boasts it's amazing fighting power off of just 12 members, it's obvious she wields incredible power and skill. She uses a powerful love magic that strikes the hearts of those who hold their lust over their well being. She can petrify them with enchanted kicks as well as other uses for this magic type. Her most fearsome power is her Boil Vapor magic, this magic is very deadly. Also she has very high skill in hand to hand combat. Love Magic A powerful magic that ensnares the lustful and weak. Those who fall in love with Celia by seduction are susceptible to a range of techniques of this Magic which turn people into stone. Anyone with lustful thoughts will be turned into stone. Those immune are either those of great power, block it with pain, block out the lust mentally, or simply ignorance. Boil Vapor Magic This is the secondary magic of Celia and is made up of techniques that combine fire and water-based magic energy to create a powerful corrosive vapor capable of melting anything. The user is also able to control the range and level of the vapor's acidity. It is incredibly deadly. This magic easily incinerated sections of buildings during her battle with Erza. Boil Mist: Celia uses her Boil Vapor magic to create a cloud of mist which she releases from her mouth. This mist has corrosive properties, The technique has an inherent disadvantage in that its effects are indiscriminate, limiting its usage to areas that do not presently contain allies until the attack is completed. In the event that the mist escapes the containment area, thus putting others in danger. Other: Expert of Hand to Hand Combat: she has very high skill in hand to hand combat. High Tactical Intellect : She is very sharp and has an excellent sense of effective battle tactics. Trivia *Like Aphrodite in greek mythology, she is also incredibly gorgeous. Category:Characters Category:Olympic Code Category:Mage Category:Zicoihno Category:Caster-Mage